


Knowledge

by Miah_Kat



Series: Drabble Dump [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't use it, you lose it." Sakura's having a rough evening of continuous work and no play; can some TLC from her favorite whiskered blonde relieve some stress? <b>NaruSaku</b> fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff to lighten the mood after those last two angsty pieces ;)

_“Knowledge is of no value unless you put it into practice.”_  
— Anton Chekhov

“If you don’t use it, you lose it.”

How many times had she heard that? Too many, and yet here she was, stooped over her textbooks and notes in a time-consuming attempt at remembering techniques she should know by heart after all this time in the medical corp. It wasn’t like her to procrastinate or put off looking into information she really should only need a refresher for.

Nevertheless, seven hours later, she was still huddled over the kitchen table, her eyes dry and scratchy from the endless reading and lack of sufficient light. Her back ached from staying bent over for too long and her feet tingled with a pins-and-needles sensation; her pink hair was messy from the many times she had run her hands through it in agitation or confusion. All in all, she looked an exhausted mess.

Warm lips pressed against her aching temple as a hand placed a warm cup of tea on the table, effectively evading any important papers or textbooks. Seconds later, her favorite fleece blanket was wrapped lovingly around her slumped shoulders as the lips moved down to press against her cheek in silent support.

Her lips titled upward in a tired, appreciative smile as jade eyes lifted briefly from the pages of her book to meet bright cobalt in thanks. The whiskered blonde next to her gave her a cheeky grin and a thumbs-up, stealing a quick kiss before exiting the kitchen to give her room to concentrate.

Still, she looked on moments after he’d gone, thoughtful.

 _‘If you don’t use it, you lose it,’_ she mused, taping the end of her pen against her lips. _'I suppose book-knowledge is one thing that’s true of that saying…still; I think it may hold true if also applied to relationships.’_ She glanced at her paper-strewn kitchen table, kneading her bottom lip indecisively before finally tossing her pen on the table.

Gathering her tea and blanket, she left her studies for the night and headed off to find her loving blonde for some serious TLC.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
